Shadow Duel
Shadow Duels, known as Duels of Darkness in the Japanese version, are a violent way of playing Duel Monsters. This term was introduced in the manga and was also featured in all anime and manga series thus far besides Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. It causes the players to suffer real damage from the effects of any card played on the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Jaden Yuki mentions that the King of Games, Yugi Muto, faced many Shadow Duels and succeeded. That means that the Shadow Duels that Yugi played were part of the Shadow Games. This also means that it became common knowledge that Yugi played Duels involving elements of magic. Jaden, while Dueling against Nightshroud, noticed that Shadow Duels really existed. Unlike the Shadow Duels in the Yu-Gi-Oh!, which were invoked with a Millennium Item, these Duels were invoked by spirits of Duel Monsters or by the Shadow Charms. Shadow Duels featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's The Dark Signers are capable of turning Duels into Shadow Duels. When a Dark Signer engages in a Duel, the arena is surrounded by a forcefield of light, taking the shape of the Dark Signers' corresponding Nazca Line and becomes a Shadow Duel. When a brainwashed Dark Signer servant engages in a Duel, the arena is instead surrounded by a circle-shaped purple glow. When a brainwashed person loses a Shadow Duel the Dark Signers' mark disappears and they return to their original state. Shadow Duels are damaging to the Dark Signer's opponent, their environment, and even the Dark Signer dueling. The blasts from the attacks can be fatal and often cause damage to the surrounding area, Jack and Trudge blew up half a hospital. The Nazca Line shape around the area viciously tears up any objects in its path as it forms. Many concepts similar to Shadow Dueling have existed throughout Yu-Gi-Oh! series, including the original Shadow Games of Duel Monsters, dueling with the "The Seal of Orichalcos" and Psychic Dueling. Shadow Dueling is said to be similar to Psychic Dueling, but is much more powerful. Shadow Turbo Duel A Shadow Turbo Duel is a derivation of a normal Shadow Duel against a Dark Signer. It possesses all the characteristics of this kind of Dark Dueling, except that it occurs within the rules of a Turbo Duel. However, similar to shadow dueling, all impacts coming from monster attacks and effects are real. This results in the possible damaging of a Duel Runner as it occurred to Yusei Fudo. Another consequence led by this dangerous kind of Turbo Dueling is that wherever area on which the Nazca Line geoglyph materializes, its surroundings is surely to be trashed and destroyed. As while this Dark Turbo Duel takes place through all the respective area, the attacks coming from either player's monsters which becomes real, whatever impact coming from these indirectly results in the devastation of any near object. As this was clearly seen during the Shadow Turbo Duel between Crow and Greiger. The 5 Shadow Turbo duels that have occurred have been Yusei against Kalin, twice, Crow against Greiger, Jack Atlas against Carly Carmine and Yusei, Jack and Crow against Rex Goodwin. However, in the last Shadow Turbo Duel that occurred between Yusei, Jack and Crow versus Rex Goodwin, Goodwin is at the top of altar of the Stairway to the Dragon Star, while Yusei, Jack and Crow are on their Duel Runners which are on the track formed by Goodwin's Condor geoglyph. This is the only Turbo Duel so far in which someone is not on a Duel Runner or a Duel Board. However as long as you have a Speed World card you could use a Duel Disk. References Category:Games